tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Police:Message In A Bottle (Guitar Tabs)
Guitar I: E E E Q E E Q E E Q E E E 10x |------------------------------------| |-----------------------------------o| |-------8-------4-------6------------| |----6-------2-------4----------6-7--| |-4-------0-------2----------4------o| |-------------------------2----------| Just a castaway An island lost at sea Another lonely day With no one here but me More loneliness Than any man could bear Rescue me before I fall into despair PM----------------| E E E E E E E H Q |------------------------------|| |-----------------------7---9-o|| |-6--6--6--6--6--6--6---7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7---7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7---5---7-o|| |-5--5--5--5--5--5--5----------|| I'll send an SOS to the world I'll send an SOS to the world PM----------------------------------------| E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E 3x |-------------------------------------------------| |-------------------------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7-o| |-3--3--3--3--3--3--3--3--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--5--5--5--5--5--5--5--5-o| |-2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2--------------------------| I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my H H H H H H W |-4----5----4----5----4----5----2-| |-5----5----5----5----5----5----2-| |-6----6----6----6----6----6----3-| |-6----7----6----7----6----7----4-| |-4----7----4----7----4----7----4-| |------5---------5---------5----2-| Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle E E E Q E E Q E E Q E E E 8x |-------------------------------------| |------------------------------------o| |-------8--------4-------6------------| |----6--------2-------4----------6-7--| |-4-------0--------2----------4------o| |--------------------------2----------| A year has passed since I wrote my note But I should have known this right from the start Only hope can keep me together Love can mend your life But love can break your heart PM----------------| E E E E E E E H Q |-------------------------------|| |------------------------7---9-o|| |-6--6--6--6--6--6--6----7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7----7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7----5---7-o|| |-5--5--5--5--5--5--5-----------|| I'll send an SOS to the world I'll send an SOS to the world PM----------------------------------------| E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E 3x |----------------------------------------------| |-------------------------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-3--3--3--3--3--3--3--3--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--5--5--5--5--5--5--5--| |-2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2-----------------------| I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my H H H H H H H H H H H H H H W |-4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----2-| |-5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----2-| |-6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----3-| |-6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----4-| |-4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4-| |------5---------5---------5---------5---------5---------5---------5----2-| Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, yeah E E E Q E E Q E E Q E E E 8x |-------------------------------------| |------------------------------------o| |-------8--------4-------6------------| |----6--------2-------4----------6-7--| |-4-------0--------2----------4------o| |--------------------------2----------| Walked out this morning Don't believe what I saw A hundred billion bottles Washed up on the shore Seems I'm not alone at being alone Hundred billion castaways Looking for a home PM----------------| E E E E E E E H Q |-------------------------------|| |------------------------7---9-o|| |-6--6--6--6--6--6--6----7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7----7---9--|| |-7--7--7--7--7--7--7----5---7-o|| |-5--5--5--5--5--5--5-----------|| I'll send an SOS to the world I'll send an SOS to the world PM----------------------------------------| E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E 3x |----------------------------------------------| |-------------------------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-3--3--3--3--3--3--3--3--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| |-4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4--5--5--5--5--5--5--5--| |-2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2-----------------------| I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my I hope that someone gets my H H H H H H H H H H H H H H W |-4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----4----5----2-| |-5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----5----2-| |-6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----6----3-| |-6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----6----7----4-| |-4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4----7----4-| |------5---------5---------5---------5---------5---------5---------5----2-| Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, Message in the bottle, yeah E E E Q E E Q E E Q E E E 27x |-------------------------------------| |------------------------------------o| |-------8--------4-------6------------| |----6--------2-------4----------6-7--| |-4-------0--------2----------4------o| |--------------------------2----------| (Play 4 times then start lyrics) I'm sending out an SOS (repeat until fade out) Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs